Don't Go
by BirdieInATree
Summary: His goal was to become stronger than his own father, but he would end up leaving something behind. Vergil/OC oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

I seem to have found my niche in OC stories, for the moment. I rather enjoy the possibilities I can have with these characters, since I can't do a lot of this sort of thing with my own.

I sound like I'm using them to write porn. Looks like I can never open this document at my Christian school!

Ah, I'm boring you. On to the story!

* * *

Charlotte walked downstairs; her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She wore gray sweatpants and a comfortable blue t-shirt. She wore no make-up, and it appeared as though she had only recently woken up, though this was not surprising as morning's light still shone through the windows.

She turned to her kitchen and smiled. A man sat at the counter, fully dressed in his favorite blue attire.

"You're up early." The young woman said, walking over to the fridge and looking inside, but found that she wasn't as hungry as she thought when he started speaking again.

"I need to get an early start today." He responded, emotionless.

She rounded on him, "Vergil," He didn't look at her, "you aren't really going to do this, are you?"

He sighed, and met her eyes. "I have to." His mind repeated the same thing over and over. _Your father is remembered for his power. You must have it too._

Charlotte stopped herself from speaking right away; she hated clichés and was trying hard to avoid them here. "No, you… you can just stay here."

"I have to become stronger, and become as feared as-"

"Stop that!" She walked over and grabbed the front of his coat, but he didn't respond. "Just…" She couldn't think of the right words, "Stop it…" Her voice broke, and she fought a sob.

"Charlotte… I am going to follow in my father's footsteps, and make myself better than him." He said, and the all too familiar words broke her final defenses.

She buried her face in his shirt, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was the only one who he let get very close, but this stretched his limits. The half-demon had never been affectionate, very unlike his human partner. He allowed her this, because to her he would be leaving forever.

This was a false assumption, but it was one he didn't care to correct. Vergil honestly hoped to return for the young woman one day, and, surprisingly, it didn't feel like a mere human emotion. His demonic side also welcomed it, though it wasn't until much later that he understood why. Yes, he wanted to keep her with him, but if he was never to return to this world, she wouldn't be left waiting.

His face hadn't changed in any way when he gently lifted her chin. Her features quivered, but her gaze steadied as their eyes met. He lightly kissed her, and as the kiss deepened he moved his hands to her back. She tangled her hands in his coat just beneath his shoulder blades and refused to break away.

Of course, a moment can't last forever.

They reluctantly broke apart, and Charlotte leaned her head on his chest. He, in an uncharacteristically kind moment, rested his chin on her head. She would have been happy to remain that way until… there isn't a word for that length of time. The blonde woman admonished herself later for spending time searching her brain for the right word instead of remembering every moment of that embrace.

The white-haired man sighed and released her. He kissed her forehead one last time, and pressed a note into her hand. She watched as he left, not moving until the door shut behind him. Then she leaned on the counter, sliding down to her knees.

Charlotte forced tears back until she could read the note, but wasn't sure whether they were of sadness or joy, perhaps they were of love, for it is both sad and joyful. That is what she felt when she stared at the elegant sweeping writing on the small slip of paper.

_Let's call him Nero._

She clutched the paper to her chest. This would be the first, and last, moment where Vergil would be a father.

* * *

The name Charlotte is derived from Charles Martel, the name of someone whom Dante meets in _Paradiso_, particularly in the Third Sphere, also known as Venus or the Lovers.


End file.
